Queen of Ice
by chaos queen0703
Summary: Kana's life is one bad memory. Her dad's depressed, her mom.. she doesn't talk about her mom anymore, her brother is almost forgotten. She has secrets that no one knows. Because of the accident,everything changed,sending her on a quest to find her brothe
1. R is for Remembrance

A/N: Chaos Queen0703: Well, I was bored and decided to write a new stroy!! Hope you like it, and if you don't, LIVE WITH IT!! You had better like or else... I have weapons of MASS destruction!!

Chaos Queen0703: Please read and review... and message!! 

Disclaimer: **I don't own fruits baskets** though I will enslave Yuki and Haru and make them do whatever I want them to do!! 

* * *

Queen of Ice 

R is for remembrance 

"But dad... I don't wanno (want to, slurred together) go," Kana whined at her dad. 

"Dear, you have to go… the LAW requires you to go," sighed her reluctant father. 

"Daddy," Kana whined 

"Kana-kinz, if you don't come now, I'll cancel your riding lesson," said her father. 

"COMING!" cried Kana. 

She jumped out of bed and landed gracefully on the cold wooden floor. She slid across the wooden floor in her socks that she slept in because of the freezing coldness of the weather. It was winter, her favorite season. 

Kana looked out her window to see, to her delight, a frost covered window pane that was slightly fogged up from the difference between the warm air inside, and the freezing wind outside of her sheltered house. She walked slowly up to her window, her body slightly numb with cold. She shivered in her thin cotton pajamas that had the words 'Rock Angel' inscribed on them. The shirt was silver with gray stars littering the surface of it. The pajama bottoms were the same silver color but had the words 'Rock Angel' written all over them in small print. There were small gray stars scattered all over the pajama pants too. _These pajamas were obviously meant for summer or earlier fall_ Kana thought annoyed from the coldness seeping into her bones like water into a towel. 

As Kana slowly journeyed over to her window that faced the south, she could smell the sweet smell of breakfast cooking, and the warm air drifting lazily up into her room. She could almost taste the happiness that blanketed the house, but with the old happiness, also came a new found sorrow and sadness that presently covered up and hid the old pleasant feelings of happiness. 

As she reached the window, she moved her hand and whipped away the fog and frost that covered her window. She gazed out into the snow- covered land that looked completely unfamiliar to her. As she stared out the window, her thoughts drifted to her father and mother and even to her almost forgotten brother. Her father had suddenly sprang into a unfamiliar depression that resulted shortly after the accident. Her mother… Kana shook her head swiftly and pushed away and tears or thoughts of her mother. Kana wasn't ready to talk or even think about her mother, even though the school guidance counselors always urged her to talk or express her feelings about that very sensitive subject. Her brother… Her brother. Yes, her almost, but not yet, forgotten brother. There were no pictures of him lining the walls of the house like there were of Kana and her mother and father. There was no talk about him. It was like he disappeared and faded away from their life all together. She remembered him though. A shy little boy who use to play with her and care for her when she was very little. He was two years older than her but they use to be so close, yet so far apart. It was like there was a wedge stuck in between them, preventing them from getting too close. 

"Kana get down here NOW!" Her father yelled at her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming Dad," Kana hollered back. 

She quickly pulled on her clothes and packed her bag with the necessary things she would need for the day. 

She gracefully sprinted down the flight of steps so not to keep her father waiting any longer and prolong his depression. 

"I'm here now Dad," Kana said, pointing out the obvious. 

"Eat fast," was all he said in response. 

"Come on… Kana, I can't be late for work and you can't be late for school. I'm serious this time. It's already 7:45 AM. Your school starts… Now, and my work starts in less than twenty minutes," Said Kana's father in a very 'I- couldn't- care- any- less- really- but- I'm only- doing- this- because- I- have- to' kind of tone.' 

"Yes father. Coming. Let me just pack up my skates and sweat pants." Kana quickly replied while stuffing her clothes and skates into her shoulder like gym bag. 

"Hm," was all he responded. 

Kana quickly ran down the steps, her leg muscles pumping. She was very fit and in shape because of the eight-hour work out and practice she did everyday to stay fit for what she loved doing; was part of her life. Her semi- short light brown and forest green skirt bounced up as she ran down the steps to her father's waiting car. Her brown footless tights matched the skirt and shirt perfectly. Her shirt was a long sleeve brown, see-through shirt with a forest green short sleeve shirt over it. The brown and green matched the skirt and leggings wonderfully. She wore brown ballet flats that also matched her whole outfit. She looked very nice. 

Her two bags rested on both her shoulders. Her gym type bag on one shoulder and her school bag on the other. Her gym bag was full with her ice skates, sweat pants and shirt and sweater that she would need for her ice skating practice with her partner, and her riding things. She had a two hour riding lesson then a eight hour work out practice with her ice skating partner, Zack. Kana had skated, this morning, from 4:45 AM to 7:00 AM and then gone back to sleep. Riding and skating was her life. Without them in her life, her life was pointless. She couldn't wait to see Zack again and practice the routine they were presently working on. (If you have seen the movie "Cutting Edge" then you know that it's the routine that Alex and Zack do in Miami, the one were Zack hits Alex in the head with his skate.) They had almost got it down and their coach was working them to death. Their eight hour work out plan was 3 hours working out in the gym and five hours on the ice. She was a professional ice skater and was trying to get the gold medal in Nationals. 

For her two hour riding lesson, she and to exercise the horse she was leasing for 45 minutes, then her actual lesson would take place. Then she would spend 30 minutes taking care of the horse, cleaning his tack, mucking his stall, and feeding and watering him. Her horse's show name is Jump a Moon but everyone calls him Hopper, Jumper, or Moon. But mostly Hopper. Her riding instructor's name is Maureen. She is nice, funny, sarcastic, really good at riding, and fun to be with. 

"Stop day dreaming and get out of the car and go to school," her father said in a monotone. 

"Of course dad. See you at home and hope you have a good day!" Kana called back to her dad as she walked along the path leading to her school. 

The ominous building loomed ahead of her. Her school was a drab gray and white. The school was built rather recently, 1990's, so it was pretty much modern and boring. _I am so bored already and school hasn't even progressed that far into the day,_ Kana thought with annoyance. 

The halls were empty. The lights shone bright above her head. Her shoes clicked on the cheap tile floor. The halls were deserted because she was ten minutes late for school. She hurried to her locker to attempt to be not too late. 

Kana hurried to the nurse's office to get a late pass. The nurse smiled at her sympathetically. The nurse knew what had happened. Almost everyone knew about the accident. Kana could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. She moved her hand and brushed them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She ran to the girl's bathroom. 

She couldn't take this over-load of sadness and sorrow. She slammed the door shut and ran to the sink. She took out a small sharp knife and brought the knife to her wrist. She slowly cut herself. Not that deeply, but deep enough to make blood pour out of the wound. She let the blood run into the sink and down the drain. She cut her other wrist and did the same thing. She stared at herself in the mirror. A beautiful, slim bodied girl. She had the perfect body for ice skating and horseback riding a thin girl with big muscles. She didn't have a big chest either. Her midnight black hair was cascading down her back. Her hair went halfway down her back and was slightly wavy. Her big, grey were staring back at her. Her eyes were dull. They use to be shiny and happy before the accident. She always wore long sleeves to cover up the cuts. She wasn't emo, she just couldn't handle strong emotions, such as sadness, depression, and being overly mad at something. She was extremely pale because of blood lose and she had healing cuts all over her arms. She was very thin because she was anorexic. She hadn't eaten in a week. She had been anorexic and cut herself ever since the accident that changed her life forever. 

After the blood flow slowed down, she washed off her wrists and arms. She quickly then took big band-aids and put them on the wounds. Then she took cloth bandages and wrapped her wrists with them. She pulled her sleeves down and walked out of the bathroom. She felt light headed and happy after the cutting. 

She walked up to her locker and put in her combination, 1- 0- 30, really easy. She unpacked her backpack and put away her gym type bag for later use. She grabbed her books and binders and walked to class slowly, her legs were sore from her earlier morning ice skating practice and riding from yesterday. She slowly pushed open the door to her homebase and saw the eager faces of her peers glance at her. 

"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Teckay. I had ice skating practice then I over slept," Kana said apologeticly. 

"It's fine Ms. Harper. Just don't let it happen again," her teacher said kindly. 

"Off course Ms. Teckay. It won't," Kana replied. 

"Well then, sit down," 

"Sure," 

Kana walked to her desk and placed her books and binders on the top of the desk. She sat down and looked around at her fellow peers. 

"Oh my god. Why were you late this morning? Don't use that, 'I was at ice skating practice and I over slept' excuse on me. I know you better," said someone behind Kana. 

_Oh no. I recognize that voice. Not her! I'm so not in the mood to deal with her. Well, I could just use some far fetched excuse and lie… maybe,_ Kana thought to herself. 

"Hi Arial. What's up?" Kana mumbled. 

"Answer my question Kana. Don't avoid the subject. I know you were lying. I am your BEST friend right?" demanded Arial. 

_You are so not my best friend. You are not even close to my 'best friend'. I think you are an annoying idiot and like to boss people around for fun. I hate you. You…_Kana thought angrily to herself. 

"Umm, what I said was true. I did over sleep. I was really telling the truth Arial," Kana said quickly. 

"Fine Kana, but I know you are lying. I can just sense it," 

"Off course Arial. Whatever you say you are always, actually, scratch that, almost never right." 

"What. What did you just say," said Arial angrily. 

"Did you just say what I thought you said," Arial cried 

"I was… ummm… ah… um… joking!! Yeah, joking" Kana quickly covered up her outburst. 

"Oh… Okay then if you say so. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" Arial replied quickly forgetting about the rude remark Kana had just previously made. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong with me. I hope so," Kana answered. 

_Come on bell. Ring! Ring bell ring. End this horrible period. Send me to the next class, away from this annoying person who I have to pretend I like. I absolutely HATE her, She is so nosy and spreads false rumors everyday. Come on bell… Ring. I'm so bored of being here. I knew today was going to be boring. Well, anyways, next period I get to see Luke. My real best friend. Too bad she isn't here too..._

* * *

A/N: Chaos Queen0703: Did you like it?? Huh, huh huh!! well did ya!! Anyway... I hoped you like it... and if you didn't I'll send Bob after you! 

Chaos Queen0703: BTW Bob is my gay imaginary friend!! He also hates the Jonas Brothers... (Sorry to all you Jonas Brother fans) 

Chaos Queen0703: WELL, message and review please... 

Chaos Queen0703: PLEASE 

Chaos Queen0703: PLEASE!! 


	2. Author's note

Sorry I haven't in forever, but I haven't had that much time with school work and all that crap... I am going to continue my other story, Queen of Ice and then after I finsh that story I will write this one... Unless you want me to write this story and hold off on the other story, Queen of Ice, until I finish this story. PLEASE message me with your answer or review with your answer... please?

Thanks

-chaos queen0703


End file.
